Mario Plush World
Mario Plush World Mario Plush World is the main series on ThatMarioGuy. This series follows the crazy day to day events of the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. Season 1: Pilot (2013-2014) Episode 1: The Wario Bros. Episode 2: The Baby Bros. Episode 3: 12 Days of Christmas - Day 1 Episode 4: 12 Days of Christmas - Day 2 Episode 5: 12 Days of Christmas - Day 3 Episode 6: 12 Days of Christmas - Day 4 Episode 7: 12 Days of Christmas - Day 5 Episode 8: 12 Days of Christmas - Day 6 Episode 9: 12 Days of Christmas - Day 7 Episode 10: 12 Days of Christmas - Day 8 Episode 11: 12 Days of Christmas - Day 9 Episode 12: 12 Days of Christmas - Day 10 Episode 13: 12 Days of Christmas - Day 11 Episode 14: 12 Days of Christmas - Day 12 Episode 15: Diddy's Sickness Episode 16: The Baby Bros. Escape Episode 17: Link's Dungeon Escape Episode 18: Shy Guy Groove Episode 19: A Day in the Life of Wario Episode 20: Waluigi's Mistake Episode 21: Bowser Junior's Bad Day Episode 22: Bowser Junior's Band Episode 23: April Fools Shorts! Episode 24: Wario's Hair Episode 25: Waluigi's Missing Memory Episode 26: The Vacation Episode 27: Jaws Episode 28: Waluigi's Heart Attack Episode 29: Mushroom Kingdom TV Episode 30: Bowser Junior and the Homeless Man Episode 31: Waluigi's Revenge Episode 32: Meet the Koopalings Episode 33: Link's New Car Episode 34: Waluigi's Happy Meal (SF) Season 2: Continued (2014-2015) Episode 35: Mission Mario Episode 36: The Life of a Goomba Episode 37: A Turkey Carol Episode 38: The Toad Family Episode 39: Bowser Junior's Bunny Episode 40: Mini Mario Episode 41: Dodgeball (Part 1/2) Episode 42: Dodgeball (Part 2/2) Episode 43: Boo's Deadly Tasks Episode 44: Bowser Junior's Football Practice Episode 45: Toby's Date Episode 46: Smart Waluigi? Episode 47: Bowser's Instagram Episode 48: Bowser Junior's Tutor Episode 49: Toadsworth's Nursing Home Episode 50: The Robbery Episode 51: Mario's Robot Episode 52: The Magical Mirror Episode 53: The Babysitter Episode 54: Hide and Seek (SF) Season 3: A New Beginning (2015-2016) Episode 55: Mario's New House Episode 56: Peach's Father Episode 57: Mario's Clone Episode 58: Boarding School (Part 1/2) Episode 59: Boarding School (Part 2/2) Episode 60: Wario's Toilet Paper Dilemma Episode 61: The Tornado Episode 62: Return of the Koopalings Episode 63: Waluigi's Date (Part 1/2) Episode 64: Waluigi's Date (Part 2/2) Episode 65: Bowser Junior's Teddy Bear Episode 66: The Illuminati Episode 67: Murders of the Mushroom Kingdom Episode 68: Luigi's Pet Rock Episode 69: Peach's Black Friday Episode 70: The New Neighbors Episode 71: Bowser Junior's Study Session Episode 72: Mario's Pet Yoshi Episode 73: Mario Goes Viral Episode 74: Bowser's Phone Episode 75: The Love Spell Episode 76: The Tooth Fairy Episode 77: The Thief Episode 78: The Amiibo Battle (Part 1/2) Episode 79: The Amiibo Battle (Part 2/2) Episode 80: Bowser Junior's Spring Break (Part 1/2) Episode 81: Bowser Junior's Spring Break (Part 2/2) Episode 82: The Prank Wars Episode 83: The Restaurant Rivalry Episode 84: Wario's Surgery Episode 85: The Job Hunt (SF) Mario Plush World the Movie Season 4: The Aftermath (2016-2017) Episode 86: Meet Todd Episode 87: The Puppet Master Episode 88: The Animatronics Episode 89: The Computer Episode 90: Bowser Junior's Scheme Episode 91: The Rescue Episode 92: Murders of the Mushroom Kingdom II Episode 93: Rock Bottom Episode 94: The Dream World Episode 95: Super Mario Run Episode 96: Toad's Treasure Quest Episode 97: Mario's Biggest Fan Episode 98: Super Wario Bros. Episode 99: Lemmy's Magical Marker Episode 100: The Secret Episode 101: Toad's Engagement Episode 102: The House War (Part 1/2) Episode 103: The House War (Part 2/2) Episode 104: Return of the Illuminati Episode 105: The Amiibo Battle 2 (Part 1/2) Episode 106: The Amiibo Battle 2 (Part 2/2) Episode 107: Meet Polterpup Episode 108: The Time Machine (SF) Mario Plush World the Movie 2: Dry to the Bone Season 5: Darker Days (2017-2018) Episode 109: The Family Tree Episode 110: Code Crackers Episode 111: Brothers Episode 112: Lemmy's Addiction (Part 1/2) Episode 113: Lemmy's Addiction (Part 2/2) (SF) (*) Legends * An SF means that the episode is the final episode of the season. * An * asterisk means that the episode is the final episode of the series. Trivia * On November 6th 2017 ThatMarioGuy privated his videos, CrazyCraft41 announced the reason why on ThatMarioGuy's Discord Server on January 4th, 2018. * Season 5 has the least amount of episodes out of all seasons, having only five. * Season 5 was never finished, however CrazyCraft41 announced how the season would have ended if it had been completed. He did this via ThatMarioGuy's discord server. Category:Series Category:Main Series